


Astonishment - or - Times Ada Cackle discovered something new about Hecate Hardbroom

by annalouise_vintage



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Ada POV, F/F, HB - Freeform, Hackle, TWW - Freeform, Useless Lesbians, headcanons, how it started, kind of like 5 times just not with 5 times but about three, the worst witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalouise_vintage/pseuds/annalouise_vintage
Summary: How did everything between Ada and Hecate start?





	1. Chapter One - Hecate Hardbroom

**Author's Note:**

> Did I add and remove single word like a maniac just to keep my word count to an even 2100 for this chapter? Of course.  
> I hope you are going to like this first chapter, it's still very much Ada centered especially in the beginning. I tried to add a little explanation for Miss Bat's "after all Ada did for you", because my personal headcanon for that is that Adda basically ws the only reason why Hecate Hardbroom got a job a Cackle's in the first place.

Astonishment – Times Ada Cackle discovered something new about Hecate Hardbroom  
Chapter 1: How HB came to Cackle's 

It was a rainy morning at the beginning of the summer holidays, Ada was walking to her work room. Everything was quiet.  
Cackle’s students had left the academy looking forward to relaxed weeks, the staff however had a lot of work in front of them. Especially Ada, who as the new deputy head had to prove herself.  
Not only would she have to organize the applications of the coming first years‘ and made next year’s timetables, she and her mother were also looking for a new potions teacher desperately after Mistress Cherryblossom suddenly decided she had to retire two years earlier to travel around the world and complete her bucket list, thank you very much!

Becoming deputy head did not come unexpected for her, after all her mother had made sure that Ada at all times was aware of the responsibility she hold, but still the immense pressure that came with it, made her feel uncomfortable at times. She knew that in a long term view her mother trusted her with the future of Cackle’s academy, their familiy heritage.

Sometimes Ada was jealous of Agatha, of the freedom she had, Agatha could decide and did decide what she wanted, whom she wanted and when; and she would make sure she got it.  
Right now she was studying abroad running from party to party, from lover to lover, but still she never was too busy to inform Ada about how great and fulfilling her live was. The two sisters had never been apart for that long and at the beginning Ada still really missed her sister, but now it would be lying to say that Agatha’s absence did not also have it’s benefits.  
Every subject concerning the organisation of the academy suddenly solved so much smoother when the decision was just between Alma and Ada. 

Today both of them read through the applications for the potion teacher position. This was already the second time they were doing this. The first time there just wasn't any witch or wizard, who Alma or Ada could imagine holding that position at Cackles’ and this time there were way less applicants than Alma had hoped for, which was weird considering Cackle’s excellent reputation. Alma already made up conspiracy theories about peolpe spreading rumors behind her back but Ada‘s private theorie was that this year there were simply less people leaving university or looking for a change in their profession.  
Ada knocked on the door of their study room. She knew that technically she did not need to, but it still did not feel like it was also hers.

“Enter.”  
Ada stepped in. “Good morning, mother.”  
“Ada, dear, you’re early. I told you I did not need any help in eliminating the candidates. Especially given the abysmal amount.” She frowned.  
“I know, but I was interested in seeing which kind of witches applied. I have never before been part of the recruitment.”  
“Well then I’ll happily accept you help, Ada. Please sit down.”  
Her mother quickly doublicated the list she had been working on and handed it Ada.  
It had about ten names written in different colours on it.  
“Okay, so these are all of our candidates. The names written in green are those I would most preferable see in a further interview, the yellow names are candidates I am not sure about, due to several reasons. and the red ones are those I would rather not have as teachers at Cackle’s”  
Ada took a further look at the names. She knew her mother was very particular and the list in front of her confirmed her mother’s high standards: Just three names were green, one was yellow.  
“C. Lemongrass, P. Rustle, A. Coastcrab, H. Hardbroom. What was wrong with the rest?”  
“Oh, getting into the details of my decisions would take way too long now, let’s just say you gradually develop a feeling for finding out who would fit and who would not.”  
“What if not?”  
“What do you mean, Ada?”  
“What if I never develop this “feeling”, what if I employ the wrong people?”  
“Oh please! You are the last person were I worry about having the right instincts! I don’t know anybody who can read people as good as you my dear!”  
“Thank you. So those four witches are basically what was still left after your elimination.”  
“Exactly. I’m afraid there wasn’t anybody I wanted to take this instant. Of course all of these people seem to be quite capable but still, no complete matches. At least up to now, we’ll see what the interviews are going to reveal.”  
“Yes, I’m sure it will be exciting! Do you need help with the responses?”  
Ada looked up from the paper to meet her mother’s warm smile.  
“What’s the matter?”  
“It’s just nice seeing you being enthusiastic about your tasks, it makes me know I made the right decisions.”  
Ada nodded, even though she was not quite sure which kind of decisions her mother was talking about, but there were no further explanations so she rose from her chair to get some stationery.  
“Er, should I take our ordinary letter paper or the letter paper with the watermark?”  
“Whatever you deem right.”  
Ada decided to take the watermarked paper, it had been an eternity since the last time she was allowed to use it and she loved the official look of it.  
“Oh and Ada, would you please hand me two, too? We will be much faster with this if we split.”  
“Yes, of course!”  
Ada handed her mother the paper. They worked in silence until Ada had finished her first letter. She had noticed her second candidate was still written in yellow.  
“Should I write a response for “H. Hardbroom”, too?”  
“Mm. I am still not sure about her. She has excellent references, without doubt, but she is still so very young. I just don’t know if she would be capable of taking care of a whole classroom.”  
“Well but if we don’t even give her a chance to prove herself, we will never find out.”  
“You are probably right.”

 

Ada was doodling around on her notepad, she had zooned out long ago which had the nice benefit of making Miss Coastcrab‘s _highly_ strenuous voice an acceptable background noise.  
An acceptable but uninterrupted background noise.

Astea Coastcrab adored talking about herself, which, had it been her only weakness, would not have been a reason for Ada to loathe her from the start, but on top of that she was fake.  
Everything about her was: her smile, her behaviour, her opinions. Mistress Coastcrab’s whole personality seemed to be not more than a piece of clothing she took and of an adjusted in the most fitting way.  
And it irritated Ada terribly.  
An unobtrusive glance between her and her mother confirmed that she was not the only one.

Next candidate was Hecate Hardbroom. Ada had read her CV which, given that Miss Hardbroom was almost 15 years younger than her, already contained remarkable achievements.  
She apparently had private tutors from early age, next she went to Amulet’s for five years, after that she graduated Weirdsister College one year earlier than average and top of the class to then be tutored by Mistress Broomhead for another two years.  
Ada had heard things about Broomhead’s academy but she had no idea which was true and which was the result of exaggerated rumors. 

During this interview Ada really wanted to make an effort in focusing on the questions but she just couldn’t stop looking at the young woman in front of her and she was glad that her mother was leading the interview.  
Hecate Hardbroom looked so completely different from what Ada had imagined. When reading her CV and seeing how young she still was, Ada had automatically imagined a very enthusiastic, dynamic, colourful woman.  
Hecate Hardbroom was the complete opposite.  
Everything on her was black: her hair, skirt, stockings, blouse, heels; which made for a stark contrast to her bright red lipstick and nearly ailing pale skin. She was sitting as straight as a pole her shaking hand however revealed her nervosity.  
Ada tried a cheering smile towards her but the poor thing seemed to get even more nervous so she quickly looked back down onto her paper, continuing her notes.

Shortly afterwards Ada glanced at her mother, who did not seem like she was exactly sure what to do with their candidate. It had already turned out at the beginning of their conversation that Hecate Hardbroom was not one for smalltalk or beating around the bush, however, she was well prepared and could recite answers to all of her mother’s questions.

 

Ada looked at the piece of paper in front of her. It had been almost a year now since they accepted their new potion mistress and today Hecate Hardbroom would hopefully sign her confirmation for a permanent position.  
She smiled thinking back at how she had been talking insistently to her mother pleading her to reconsider her recruitment. Ada had been persistent and her points were good so after two weeks of being pestered by her daughter Alma relented and sent Miss Harbroom an acceptance letter.

In retrospective Ada has to admit that she wasn’t sure (and still isn’t completely) why she very much wanted Hecate Hardbroom in Cackle’s teaching taff.  
There just was something about her that Ada found so extremely intriguing. 

This feeling was still there and ever ongoing.  
She had immediately agreed to be in charge of introducing Hecate to life at Cackle’s and she tried her best to make everything as welcoming as possible for her.  
A short knock on the door jolted her out of her daydreams.

“Come in!”  
“Good evening, Miss Cackle, your mother wanted to see me?”  
“Yes, sit down please.”, Ada pointed to the little living room suite quickly magicing the nearly completed contract as well as scones and tea on the occasional table next to it.  
Hecate Hardbroom carefully sat down on the edge of the couch.  
“Help yourself.”  
“I’m not hungry, thank you.”  
“There’s some lemon curd and chocolate, too.”  
It had taken Ada almost half a year until she finally found out which kind of pastry Hecate Hardbroom liked because, and that was Ada’s personal theory, which however has always proven to be right, everybody has a proclivity for something and Hecate Hardbroom had one for scones and _very_ dark chocolate.  
“Well, seems as if I have no more reason to deny.” Hecate took a small serving.

After eating for a few minutes in silence Ada coughed slightly:  
“I suppose mother has already talked with you about why she wanted to speak to you?”  
“Not really she seemed to be quite harried when she informed me about the meeting this morning. She made some intimations, however.”  
“Okay, so you have been part of Cackle’s staff for one term now and, frankly, you did quite a good job. I’ve already taken a look at this terms’ testimonials and the students‘ results speak for themselves.”  
“Thank you, Miss Cackle.”  
“You are welcome. But I was not yet done talking.”  
“Oh. I’m sorry.”  
“No need to apologize.” Ada chukled. “My mother and I, as well as the rest of the staff believe that you would be a good choice for a permanent position at Cackle’s.” , she took the contract and gave it to Hecate, “all that’s still needed is your consent.”  
“Miss Cackle, I- , I- don’t know what to say-”  
Miss Hardbroom’s fingers were pressed into her palm, Ada had noticed her doing that a lot when she was tense and she couldn’t help but had to stroke her arm reassuringly.

“There is no need to decide this instant, you can of course ponder about it without ruffle or excitement, but it would make me very happy to have you here.”  
“No, Miss Cackle, it’s just I- er never thought - I - “, she cleared her throat, “I _gladly_ accept your offer.”  
“That’s great! Welcome at Cackle’s!” Ada stood up and hugged her “This time for real.” She added.  
“Thank you very much, Miss Cackle.”  
Hecate, still slightly (read: very much) shocked by Ada’s expansive embrace, said. It came out somewhat muffled due to the fast that she was basically talking into a pink angora sweater.  
“It’s Ada.”  
“Ada.”

When leaving the room Ada was sure she positively might have detected a mini smile around the corners of Hecate’s red lips.  
And somehow this was already enough to make her heart skip a beat.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada meets Hecate's familiar.

Astonishment: Chapter Two – Morgana

 

Spell science, Friday, last hour. As always, the upcoming freedom of the weekend just in front of them, made it was almost impossible for Ada to keep the class focused.  
There would be an important exam in spell science for the first years on tuesday and Ada really needed to finish this last topic but looking at her inattentive students she had decided it would be much more efficient to complete the material on monday and end the propounding part of the lesson now. 

“So you girls, are there any more questions.”  
Ada was pleased to see that the turmoil within the class decreased and the girls rivet back on Ada. However they showed not the slightest bit of individual initiative in asking questions.  
“Remember, this is your last chance. I won’t be able to explain anything in great detail on monday.”  
Finally Elma Moongleam, apparently goaded on by her classmates, raised her hand.  
“Yes, Elma?”  
“Are there-.”, she got interrupted by a hushed up giggle. A taunting glance made them fall silent again.  
“Please go on.”  
“Yes, okay, we just wanted to know if- if er- cats can become ghosts, too?”  
Ada took a seat on the teacher’s desk. Questions like that were more or less the classic after a magical energy and metamorphosis lesson. Especially within the younger classes, since the complexity and logic behind it was still quite hard for them to grasp in its essence.  
“As you already know, magic is a form of energy, as is everything else.”  
Ada’s statement was returned with affirmative nods and she was happy to see that she had not failed completely as a teacher.

“When a non magical being dies, there often is a release of energy. The same applies to magical creatures, just this time there is more energy.”  
Elma spoke up again: “And what about ghosts?”  
“We’ll come to that. And please raise your hand the next time you feel the need to say something.”  
“Yes, sorry Miss Cackle.”  
“The problem with a “ghost” is the definition.”, Ada continued, struggling to put what had been a two year course at university into two minutes, “thanks to the media and other sources when hearing the word “ghost” you will most likely think of something translucent resembling the shape of an existence and so on?”  
Again affirmative nods.

“Manifestation of so called morbid energy in this form does occur, however it is extremely rare. The correct definition of morbid energy or “a ghost” is actually a release of energy after the decease of a living organism. Depending on the amount of energy as well as a great quantity of other factors this energy will have a different outcome. Nevertheless is said outcome in 90 percent of the cases hardly even noticeable especially when it comes to non-magical beings. So it is known for example that after the decease of a power with - or also a powerful wizard, even though statistically speaking do these phenomena occur most notably on female beings, there had been evidence for magical actions still happening around them; a chair falling over, their favourite item vanishing, things like that. And, as I’ve already remarked, in extremely rare cases it can come to a manifestation of morbid energy into “ghost” like forms.“, Ada draw a deep breath, “I hope I was able to answer this question more or less comprehensible.”

Slow but affirmative nods from the class.  
“Don’t worry if you did not understand all of this in its depths, you are going to learn about this far more extensive when you are a few years older. Fow now that’s enough. I hope you’ll have a nice weekend and please use your time efficiently and prepare for the exam!” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tuesday afternoon:  
Ada could hardly keep herself from cursing. She should have known that it would not be a good idea to carry all of the just finished exams, as well as her pencil case and a tray with biscuits in one go, but she did not want to go twice. More fool you! 

She should have also known that in a school like Cackle’s Academy with as many cats as people it would be an even worse idea, even though the white bolt that shot past her did not look like any familiar Ada knew of. It was probably another stray cat from down the village, they tend to get lost on Cackle’s ground regularly, especially in summer. But this one most likely belonged to someone given it’s groomed appearance. When looking up again after arranging the pile Ada saw that it was still lingering at the end of the corridor watching her. It was quite a precious cat, if it wasn’t for the white fur Ada would guess it was an abyssinian. Not the typical stray cat.She tried some tongue-clicking to allure it but Ada’s attention made it vanish around the corner.

Lately Ada and Hecate developed a tradition of meeting up in the afternoons to drink some tea and do paperwork. As the term predated they had noticed the similarities in their after-lessons-routine and at Ada’s suggestion Hecate had moved over to Ada’s table in the teacher’s room. At first Ada was worried if maybe she did it just out of sense of duty towards and it took several assurance of Hecate that this really was not the case.

By now both of them were enjoying their combined workspace and were often working for hours in comfortable silence. Ada on a number of occasions found herself suddenly looking forward to rather dull tasks like grading paper just because it meant spending time with Hecate.  
The only disadvantage of their work arrangement for Ada was that she needed about twice as much time as compared to her working alone. She simply always had to remind herself not to sink into watching her counterpart for too long. It was a silly crush, really. Ada knew that, but it just wouldn’t go.  
And watching Hecate work was so very pleasing, aesthetically and academically.  
The way tiny curls fell out of her bun and framed her face when she looked down for a long time, the way she bit her lip when she was concentrating, the way she would suddenly knit her eyebrows and look almost personally offended when reading a wrong answer.  
How she made sure all her material was laid out in perfectly parallel manner before starting and how perfectly organized she was. Ada could go on with thinking about reason why she liked watching Hecate forever.

“Could you hand me the red ink please.”  
Hecate suddenly pulled Ada out of her thoughts.  
“Pardon?”  
“The ink?” Hecate pointed over the table, “My pen keeps messing around.” , she added apologetically.  
“Oh yes, of course.”  
Ada handed her the little container.  
“You can also use mine, if yours won’t work anymore. I have two.”  
“Thank you Ada, but there really is no need for you to worry about that.”

They continued their marking for a good twenty minutes when they got interrupted by Miss Bat and Alma Cackle, who just entered the staff room deep in conversation.  
“...and then they told me in all sincerity they had seen a ghost last night.”  
Both of them burst out laughing.  
“There is nothing cuter than a pack of insecure lower grade students.”  
“Not when they wake you up at half past two in the morning chasing an non-existing ghost, Davina.”  
They seated themselves in the armchair at the other end of the room.

Ada bend over to Hecate, who was watching the older witched talk interestedly.  
“I believe that might be my fault.”, Ada whispered.  
“What do you mean?”  
Hecate stared at her. With those beautiful deep brown eyes that Ada could get lost in. She had slided near Ada’s chair so they could talk quietly without disturbing the rest of the staff. Ada could smell her perfume. Roses and a hint of lavender.  
“Ada?”  
“Yes!?”  
“What did you want to imply with that statement of yours?”  
“Oh ya, of course. Last week in spell science the first years were particularly interested in the topic of ghosts, which is not surprising as I am currently teaching them basic concepts of magical energy and things like that. And now they see ghosts everywhere.”  
Ada chuckled and even Hecate showed a tiny smirk.  
“That would explain why yesterday a bunch of first years proudly stated that they had seen a ghost cat at Cackle’s.”  
“The same procedure as every year.”  
“Why? Is there really a case of morbid energy at Cackle’s ?”  
“Ha no! Believe me Hecate, I’d knew about that! It’s just that there seems to be a rumor about something of the sort every single year.”  
“Oh okay.”  
“At least this year appears to become not that much of a hassle. Three or fours years ago the students managed to talk themselves into believing that a former teacher of ours was haunting the corridors at night. That was a pandemonium, I can tell you!”  
“Well then let’s hope this term will go by smooth as far as apparitions are concerned. You really wouldn’t think Cackle’s students still show such immature behaviour.”  
“You mustn’t go so hard on them. Especially the first years, I mean look, most of them are haven’t even yet aged a year since coming to Cackle’s. Everything is new and daunting to them.”  
“Mmh. If you say so, Ada.”  
“I do, _Hecate_.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tuesday evening:  
It had been a long day. Ada fell backward into her bed allowing herself to be enclosed by her duvet, just savouring the moment of finally being able to let her hair down (figuratively speaking, she prefered wearing her hair rather short for as ling as she can remember), with a flick of her fingers she changed into her favourite fuchsia pajamas and continued to make herself comfortable.  
As she was just dozing off a muffled thud started her from her sleep. Probably just Pendle who came back from one of his nightly hunting trips and turned around in her covers trying to get back to sleep but think again.  
Another thud, which definitely halled from her living room, make her wake up once for all and Ada decided it would be sensible to look for the source of this noise. 

Before opening the door to the sideroom Ada quickly murmured a luminous spell. Whatever was in there would be at least irritated by now. But when stepping into the room she came to the realisation that her cautionary measures had been completely unnecessary.  
A not unfamiliar feline looked at her in shock. Big brown eyes wide, snout smeared with the rest of Ada’s dinner, no muscle moving whatsoever.  
“Good evening, little lady.”  
Ada talked delicately to the cat while slowly approaching it.  
“You know you are not allowed to be here. My familiar would not be pleased at all knowing about your presence.”  
Finally she was near enough to grab it. An action that was answered with am offended meow. Fortunately it seemed to be too perplexed to fight back, because it di not look like a cat that had a high opinion on petting or any other physical contact.  
“Now let’s get you outside again.”

The cat in Ada’s arms got uneasier and uneasier trying to push away from her as she was quickly going down the corridors to take it outside.  
But it had different plans: after another few seconds of inefficient liberation-tries it determined it was time to use claws and teeth.  
Ada let out a suppressed yelp and let loose. The cat immediately used the opportunity and jumped out of her arms running down the aisle around the corner.  
“Hey! Come back you bloody little fool!” 

She ran after it but got was held by bumping into a dark figure.  
Hecate. Hecate in a nightgown. Hecate who let out a rather uncharacteristic, but very cute, squeak. Hecate with a white cat. On her arm. Said white cat promptly climbed over Hecate’s shoulder running fleeing by the sight of Ada.  
“Oh Hecate, I am so sorry, did I hurt you?”  
“No no I’m fine.” ,she quickly pulled her nightgown over the long scratches the cat had left on her neckline, but Ada saw it anyway.  
“This little tiger over there seems to be rather wild.”  
Ada pointed towards the end of the corridor where a little white cat face with big ears peeked around the corner.  
“Well, she actually does not tend to be wild.”, to Ada’s surprise Hecate bend down and started attracting the cat, “Morgana is just very shy.”  
“Morgana?”,Ada cleared her throat.  
“Yes that’s her name, I thought I had already told you?”  
“No, no you didn’t.”  
“Well then that’s Morgana.”  
“Your familiar?”  
“Yes?”, Hecate looked at Ada uncertainty and Ada understood that she must indeed appear thick as a brick right now.  
“She’s beautiful.”  
“Thank you. I know she has an odd appearance but- “ , she shrugged her shoulders, “she means a lot to me.”  
“Not odd, extraordinary. An extraordinary cat for an extraordinary with.”  
Hecate gave a little snort but it could not hide her blush.  
It complimented her rather nicely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that in the books we knew that Constance Hardbroom' s familiar is a elegant black cat but it has always been a headcanon of mine that Hecate Hardbroom's familiar as a special looking cat. I thought about different cat possibilities for a long time and I've decided to give her a white abyssinian cat in my story because I think it would be a nice contrast to all her black things and also because the way abyssinian cats look reminds me of Hecate in some way. Whatever.  
> I hope you also enjoyed reading this chapter even thought it took me a little longer to update.  
> By the way I am still trying hard to keep even numbers but this time I did not even hve to change word but it just fitted perfectly so I am going to name this my greates success today!  
> Edit: I have just noticed that it's not an even number even thought my word document says this chapter has 2200 word. I have no idea where my mistake is but who cares (expect me).  
> Have a nice day!


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada and Hecate have their first date.

Astonishment: Chapter three

 

“Did you have a chance to contact the exterminator, mother?”  
“I did, yes.”  
“And? What did her say?”  
“Oh please! He was being an absolute cutthroat.”  
Ada watched her mother angrily pacing through the room.  
“How much did he want?”  
“Definitely too much for us to afford! I mean what is he thinking? That we are Weirdsister college?”  
“Don’t you think we could make a compromise? Because letting our walls get mouldy all over iis also not the best solution, I think.”  
“Of course not, Ada! Stop being ridiculous!”  
“Sorry.”  
Alma swung around and grabbed a great tome from her desk.  
“While you had a lie in, Davina and I were using our time sensibly. Here, read that!”

_Magical mould - fungis siti magica :_  
_Index:_  
_1 identification and distribution_  
_2 species_  
_3 magical mould in potions - useful plant and vermin_  
_3.1 examples for its use_  
_3.2 manner of damage_  
_4 magical mould in buildings_  
_4.1 source of magical mould in buildings_  
_4.1.1 general remarks_  
_4.1.2 humidity as factor of growth of magical mould_  
_4.1.2.1 humidity due to intrusion of water_  
_4.1.2.2 humidity due to room air by unsual use_  
_5 consequences_  
_6 verification_  
_7 magical mould in relation to ancient stone circles_  
_8 further references in literature_  
_8.1 general information_  
_8.1.1 “Fungis siti magica - Facts” by Patricia Highland_  
_8.1.2 “Top 100 potion ingredients” by Zerberus Bluebeard_  
_8.1.3 “Fungi over the centuries” by Constance Hardbroom_  
_8.2 infestation of magical mould_  
_8.2.1 “The ten most overlooked perils for architecture and how to prevent them” by Vladislaus Basil_  
_8.2.2 “Scottish cottages” a picture book by Wera Fetthenne_  
_8.3 Sanitary aspects_  
_8.3.1 “Fungi in potions with specific emphasis on Fungi siti magicae” by Celeste Greyhound_  
_8.3.2 “The 101 of potions. Vol. XX: How to keep your cauldron clean.” by Frederick Fennec-Fox_

“I see you genned up on mould quite a bit.”  
“Ha! Everything he could have done, we can do better!”  
Miss Bat nod her approval.  
“Are you sure with that?”  
“Of course, Ada. The gathering of mould in the hall is most certainly a case of this kind of mould. All we’ll need are a few spells and it’ll be gone.”  
“Well, this really doesn’t sound like too much effort.”  
“Because it is not much effort. The spells are basically third year level. The thing that is still the most demanding about the process is rummaging Cackle’s for other mould-infested areas, which is, by the way, going to be your task.”  
“How exciting.”  
“Do I hear some irony?”, Alma raised an eyebrow.  
“No, of course not mother.”  
“Of course.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“And that one?”  
Hecate picked up a tattered pinkish-grey plush ball gingerly. 

The two witches had long forgotten their mould check. While searching through the west tower Ada had showed Hecate the lumber room and now they were walking down memory lane. Or rather Ada was, while dragging Hecate with her even though said witch had already started hours ago to see this as a quite nice way to waste one’s time.

“Oh my! That was my favourite plush toy as a child. I had no idea it still existed. I thought I had lost it.”  
“What was it supposed to be? A slug?” Ada rolled her eyes at Hecate’s sneer.  
“No. A rabbit. Being my number one companion for so long did leave some marks on it I have to admit. Even though the loss of his last her was caused by little Pendle.”  
“Really?”  
“Believe it or not. He was not always the jovial hoggish cat you got to know. Wait I must have a whole photo album from when he was still a little kitten. I has to be somewhere in the boxes over there.”

“My father would never have allowed this.”  
“Mmh?”  
Ada surfaced from the boxes she had been digging around in and turned to Hecate who was still holding the plush toy.  
“What do you mean?”  
That was more a rhetorical question than a actual one. It’s only purpose was to prompt Hecate into telling or confirming one bit more of her, as Ada had conjectured of different comments over time, not that great youth.  
“Well”, she shrugged her shoulders, “He wasn’t really one for useless pastimes.”  
“Oh. I-”  
“It’s fine. Really. It’s not like I knew much else. I was used to it.”  
Ada knew that this was supposed to be a reassurance but it made her sad.  
Hecate should not be treated like that. She was so special, so gorgeous and the more Ada learned to know her the more she was certain of that.

“Do you already have plans for this evening?” Hecate asked abruptly.  
“No not really, why?””  
“I er-”, she was fiddling around with her pocket watch nervously, “Yesterday in the conservatory you said how much you would like to have some lemon pastry once again. So I made some. Actually I already wanted to invite you yesterday but then there was the staff meeting. They’re probably a little dried out by now. “  
“Of course I would like to! I had no idea you could cook.”  
“It’s not so different from potions, really. At least in its main features.”, she answered sheepishly.  
“So you come?”  
“Yes! 8pm?”  
“I’ll make some tea.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

7:55  
Ada had been pacing back and forth in front of Hecate’s door for a good ten minutes now. Punctuality was not her greatest strength, either she was way too early or way too late, mostly the latter so this time she made an extra effort to be there on time.  
She had gotten ready right after finishing her tasks: Straightened her hair, changed into something a little different from her regular attire or ( or to be exact she was standing in front of her closet for 30 minutes half naked with her hair still in a towel trying to decide what to wear) and even put on some makeup.  
Jesus! Why was she overthinking this so much? It wasn’t even a real date, only a delayed afternoon tea. 

Five minutes later she knocked on the door which immediately opened.  
“Hi I- , Hecate?”  
Ada had forgotten about Hecate’s preference for doing even the tiniest action with magic.  
“Please Ada, enter.”  
“Where are you?”  
“Here.” Ada tuned towards the voice and saw Hecate with a little plate in her hand at the opposite corner.  
“I’m just feeding Morgana, you can already take a seat over there if you like.”  
Ada did as Hecate suggested and went towards the mahagoni living room suite. It was perfectly matched to the rest of the room.  
Ada was positively surprised by Hecate’s furnishing style. The last time she had seen her rooms it was the beginning of her first term at Cackle’s and it didn’t contain more than an old bed and a worn desk.  
It was nice to see what Hecate had made out of it. It was darker than Ada would like her furniture but it was homelike, cozy and fitted her personality perfectly:  
The wallpaper was a classic victorian pattern in dark green, a pattern which recured in ornaments on most of the wooden furniture. Ada noticed there were no photographs but instead many beautiful illustrations of plants and landscapes. What really makes this room basically scream “Hecate” where the books which were, apart from the floor-to-ceiling shelves, dispersed all over the room.

“Well, now we can start.” Hecate sat down on the armchair next to Ada and quickly magiced trays and a lovely table arrangement onto the table with a flick of her wrist.  
“I’m glad you came.”  
Ada was sure her cheeks were beaming bright red having received one of Hecate’s rare smiles.  
“I’m glad you invited me over. Is these the lemon pastry? It looks great!”  
“Yes, please help yourself.”  
Ada took a bite.  
“Oh my Hecate! It’s great!”  
“No need to go easy on me. It was my first try, I appreciate constructive criticism.”  
“I am serious. I love the taste of it. You absolutely need to give me the recipe!”  
“I found it in an old cookery book from 1804.”  
“1804?”  
“I er- have quite a proclivity for old texts. Actually the books has to be here somewhere, wait I can show you.”  
Ada was sure she had never before seen Hecate as enthusiastic about a topic that wasn’t potions before. She basically shot up from her armchair and _hurried_ towards one particularly stuffed shelf tracing the spines with her index finger.  
“Ah! Here it is!”  
Ada thought Hecate would simply transfer the booklet over to her but instead she gave it Ada personally and she was sure her heart skipped a beat when their hands touched. The booklet itself wasn’t much bigger than her hand and apart from the faded binding and worn edges still in surprisingly good condition.  
“Where did you find this?”  
“In Hongkong.”  
When Hecate did not add any more information Ada tried to broach the subject again.  
“How on earth did you find an original victorian recipe book in China?”  
“Technically Hongkong is not _China_ China but a so called special administrative region _but_ yes it was a nice serendipity! Next to the inn I was staying at was this completely overfilled corner shop. They had everything! Also a shelf with old books, magazines and newspapers; some still from colonial times.”  
“I guess you spend quite some time there?”  
“Obviously!”  
“But how come you have been to Asia? I have never imagined you to be a big globetrotter.”

“Well I um - “, Hecate started to observe her nails with great interest, “I felt like I needed to go. I didn’t even now where, I just had this awful urge to do so. I felt trapped.” She gave a false laugh, “It sounds silly I know.”

“No no Hecate, not at all!” Ada took her hand reassuringly. “It’s perfectly reasoned action, I have to admit I actually find this deeply attract- interesting! I have never been outside England before, if you ignore two or three conferences in Scotland. Traveling freely like that must have been great!”  
“It definitely was. I am glad that I did it.”  
Hecate’s charming smile made Ada’s heart warm.  
“I never really talked about it.”  
“You know you can always talk with me about everything. I feel honoured.”  
“Thank you, Ada.” She carefully stroke along her arm.

Another glass of wine later (they had switched from tea to wine by now) Hecate became more relaxed and Ada learned about so many more of Hecate’s adventures in China, New Zealand, South Africa (Hecate had a particular preference for South Africa which wondered Ada at first since she had always deemed Africa to be terribly hot at all times, which was something Hecate loathed, but apparently it was not) and so many more countries that it couldn’t be counted on the fingers of both of her hands.  
Hecate truly got around a lot and it made her so much more enticing.

“Do you know what I am really up for right now?”  
“No, what?”  
“A nice big plate of sushi.”  
“How come?”  
“All your talk about China just made me really hungry for something on the savoury side. A statement I never dreamed I would give some day.”  
Hecate was laughing out loud, this time for real.  
“What’s so funny?”  
“It’s a japanese dish.”  
“It is?”  
“Yes!” Hecate was still laughing.  
“Oh please Hecate, come on. Do you really expect me to know that?”  
“Considering that you _seriously_ believed Holland and the Netherlands are the same thing I shouldn’t be surprised, I also have to admit that I assumed the same thing when I first came to China.”  
“It seems to be a common belief.”  
“It is. But you just gave me an idea! I know this great Chinese restaurant where they have _everything_ you can possibly dream of - maybe also sushi for you dear- and they have open all night long so if you still feel like going out, I’ll take you.”

Ada considered if Hecate “suddenly capable of being spontaneous” Hardbroom was either a product of the wine or simply a more relaxed version of her, or both. But saying that the two of them did not enjoy it would be a lie.

 

At the end of that night Ada had learned how to eat with sticks, how breathtakingly beautiful Hecate looked when she had her hair down and the moonlight shined on her, and that under her signature black dress she liked to wear dark red lingerie matching her lipstick.  
A lipstick which, how Ada also later learned, tastes like pomegranate is absolutely smudge proof. Tried and tested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! <3  
> I am so sorry that it took me so long to update, I really wasn't happy with the way I wrote this chapter and continued to story for a long time, it felt like there were too many rather pointless dialouges and not enough Hackle.  
> Also I realized that TWW17's Miss Batt is called Gwen and not Davina *shame on me* 
> 
> Anyway have a nice day!! (or night whenever you are reading this, I personally read most fanfiction at night)
> 
> Also kudos to those of you who actually read the mouldbook index (it was so fun to write)!  
>  _And_ thank you so much for all your beautiful comments on the last two chapters!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this first chapter!


End file.
